


The Hot Maid

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Maids, Mammary Intercourse, Massage, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: The light from the window awakened him and he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom. He sprung from the bed just as the door pushed open. Fearing that he was being robbed, he looked around for the baseball bat he used as protection, but he was totally surprised to see a light-skinned young woman walking in with a basket of folded clothes. He stood there frozen, totally unaware that he was buck naked until the woman blushed as she glanced at his groin area. Clint grabbed for the covers to hide his nakedness.“I’m so sorry,” the woman said with an Eastern European accent. “I thought you were still asleep and I was going to put these in your dresser.”“Who are you?” Clint asked, sounding very alarmed.“I’m your housekeeper, Petra Maximoff. You hired me yesterday.”Clint Barton is a successful but messy executive bachelor who hires Petra Maximoff as a housekeeper. Set in an AU.





	The Hot Maid

Clint Barton dropped the leather briefcase down on the sofa and threw the stack of unread newspapers down on the kitchen counter. The gruelling morning at the office had taken its toll on him and he had taken the afternoon off just to get some needed rest. But as he stumbled through the clutter in his condo, he saw that the place was a mess. Dishes were piled in the sink, magazines and newspapers were scattered across the coffee table, and books were stacked in a pile along the wall. His plans to build a bookcase had given in to the demands of the job that kept him working twelve-hour days on a regular basis.

As he walked into the master suite, he noticed several dress shirts strewn across the bed and chair. Slacks and belts were also draped across the arm of the chair. Over ten pairs of shoes were in disarray and strewn throughout the spacious bedroom. The unmade bed was just a reminder of how little time he actually spent sleeping in it. Some nights, he had even stayed over at his office working on various proposals. It was now clear to him that it was pathetic to earn a six-figure salary as an investment broker, live in a $400,000 condo, and yet have the place looking like a pigsty. He realized what the condo needed was a woman’s touch. But he could forget about trying to get any of the women that he dated to help. Not today’s modern woman; most could hardly keep their own places clean. What he needed was a maid.

Clint picked up the phone book and flipped through the yellow pages. He found an employment service and asked them to send over some applicants for housekeepers. He told the lady at the agency that it didn’t matter who they sent as long as they were competent. The lady told him he would have to come down and fill out some paperwork before they could send out a housekeeper.

Clint hopped in his BMW and sped over to the agency, which was a few miles from his place. Just as he finished filling out the necessary paperwork and giving them adequate references, he was interrupted by a call on his pager. Checking his message, he saw that it was a client whom he had been trying to meet in order to close a major deal. He informed the lady that he had to leave and asked if they could get someone over there today. The lady stated that they could and Clint left her the directions and a spare set of keys to his condo.

Later that night, after a long and successful dinner meeting with his client, Clint arrived home about midnight and was stunned to see a freshly cleaned and neat apartment. After stripping his clothes off, he plopped down in his freshly made bed and was soon sound asleep.

The light from the window awakened him and he heard footsteps approaching his bedroom. He sprung from the bed just as the door pushed open. Fearing that he was being robbed, he looked around for the baseball bat he used as protection, but he was totally surprised to see a light-skinned young woman walking in with a basket of folded clothes. He stood there frozen, totally unaware that he was buck naked until the woman blushed as she glanced at his groin area. Clint grabbed for the covers to hide his nakedness.

“I’m so sorry,” the woman said with an Eastern European accent. “I thought you were still asleep and I was going to put these in your dresser.”

“Who are you?” Clint asked, sounding very alarmed.

“I’m your housekeeper, Petra Maximoff. You hired me yesterday.”

“I did?” he said, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Oh, yeah, the cleaning agency. Damn, I forgot all about that. You did a great job on the place.”

“Sorry that I awakened you,” she said, sitting the basket down. “Let me leave this so you can get dressed.”

Clint watched her as she turned to leave. She must have been no older than twenty-two or twenty-three. He noticed that she had a body that wouldn’t stop. Nice large breasts, shapely cream legs, and a luscious rounded rear that jutted out for days. He wasn’t sure if she was Czech, Hungarian, or what. Regardless of her heritage, he thought, the woman was fine.

Once Clint got dressed, he went in to formally meet Petra. She was bending over dusting and Clint noticed that her outfit, which consisted of a snug-fitting blouse and cut-off jeans, could barely hide her curvaceous figure. Clint chatted with her for several minutes, inquiring about her background. He soon found out that she was a student from Sokovia who had been living in the United States for several years. She was attending class in the afternoons to become a physical therapist.

She and Clint hit it off well and he learned that she was hoping to make enough money to move out of her parents’ home and get her own apartment. With six brothers and sisters, the place was very crowded and she couldn’t always find the ideal environment to study.

Clint thought about it for a while, and then offered her the use of one of the extra bedrooms in his condo. “Since there’s ample room in the condo and I work long hours, it would give you a place to stay and a quieter place to study.” He saw the look of surprise come across her face and he added, grinning, “Besides, I had hoped that you could do some cooking, too.”

“Mr. Barton, that is so nice of you, but how much would I have to pay for rent?” she asked.

He saw that she was very sincere. “No problem. I’ll pay you what you normally get for cleaning and an additional amount to cook. Your room and board will be a part of the agreement.”

“Oh, Mr. Barton, you are so nice. Wait till I tell my _мајка_ ,” she said, slipping back into a bit of Serbian.

“And by the way, Petra, you can call me Clint. You make me feel like I’m an old man. I’m only forty-seven.”

“OK, Mr. Ba– er, I mean, Clint. Thank you very, very much.”

She walked into the next room to call her mother and Clint was happy that she accepted the job. It would be nice to have some company there as well.

xxoOoxx

Clint thought about Petra’s voluptuous body as he worked out in his gym. He hadn’t used the equipment that he had installed in the third bedroom of his 2000-square-foot condo in weeks. The unit on the tenth floor had spectacular views of the bay and mountains in the distance. Between thoughts of her and the strenuous workout, he was totally whipped after a ninety-minute workout. It had been weeks since he’d had a chance to use the gym and the equipment usually sat idle. Now that he had closed his big deal, he was going to work some reasonable hours.

He was stretched out on the bench resting when he noticed that Petra was peeking in from the hallway.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I was walking by and noticed that you were resting. Can I get you anything?”

“Just some water,” he said.

Clint was already starting to like this kind of treatment. He wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner.

Petra returned with a glass of water and she stood there watching as he downed it quickly. She noticed that the sweat made his tank top cling to his chest muscles and she could see his washboard stomach. She continued her slow assessment of his tall, muscular frame. Tree-trunk legs and a tight butt complemented the bulge in his shorts.

“Can I give you a rub down?” she asked. Clint was a little surprised. She noticed his quizzical look and said, “It’s one of the subjects that I’m studying. It’s one of the first steps in becoming a therapist.”

Clint relented. “Well, if you say so. If your massage technique is good as your cleaning skills, then I’m a lucky guy.”

Motioning for him to lie back down on the bench, she said, “OK, remove all your clothes.”

She walked over to the rack to retrieve a fresh towel. Clint slowly removed his shirt and gym shorts until he was down to the thong-like jockstrap.

“C’mon, that, too,” she said as she stood there with her hand on her hips.

Clint was hesitant. He wasn’t quite sure about getting totally naked.

“Come one, I’ve already seen you naked,” she said with a stern look on her face. She shook her finger at him and said something in Serbian. She really didn’t need for him to get completely naked, but she wanted to check out his body again and this was a good excuse.

Clint, realizing he was getting aroused by her demanding behaviour, turned his back and slowly removed the jockstrap. Her hard stare at his body made his penis start to react to the situation and he quickly lay on his stomach to hide the hardening erection from her view.

Her hands felt soft and firm as she worked the muscles of his back and shoulders. She knew what she was doing, and Clint soon relaxed and let her work out the stress in his neck, shoulders, and back. When she reached the lower back, he wondered how much farther she would go. She kneaded his buttocks and thighs and worked his legs from his calves to his feet. The sensations were heavenly and Clint could feel his prick bulging beneath his stomach. Usually _he_ would be giving the massage to some woman as part of foreplay. But Petra was all business as she worked his tired muscles and he was able to get his mind off her body and sex.

Finally, she gave him a playful slap on his backside and told him to “hit the showers,” sounding like his old high school coach. Clint got up slowly and grabbed the towel to cover his still rigid erection. He thanked her and headed for the bathroom. Petra watched as he padded out of the room. She noticed that his large erection bulged out prominently, even with the towel wrapped around his torso.

xxoOoxx

The following week, Petra had moved her things into his place and soon had Clint’s home in tip-top shape. It looked like a home of a successful executive bachelor.

However, despite enjoying her presence, Clint had trouble sleeping at night. His thoughts and dreams were usually about the fine specimen that was asleep down the hall. He hadn’t even gone out with any of his old girlfriends since she’d started working for him. Petra would tease him about the lack of dates and he would play it off, saying that work kept him too busy at the moment.

Clint enjoyed the Slavic-influenced dishes that Petra cooked and he even showed off by cooking some of his specialities for her. He looked forward to surprising him with a new dish every so often. He was very surprised at her maturity, intelligence, and grasp of current events. He’d never before spent as much time talking politics with a female as he did with her. Despite her young age, Petra had matured rapidly due to being the oldest and living a hard existence in Sokovia. Things were much better for her and her family now that they had moved to America.

One night a thunderstorm awakened Clint. The loud claps of thunder rattled the entire building and lightning flashed through the window as if a fireworks show was just outside the window. Suddenly, a loud bang occurred and it even scared Clint. Without warning, the power went out and it was totally black in the room. Clint heard a knock on the door and before he could answer, Petra bolted through the doorway into his room. Clint could hear her whimpering and he got out of bed and stumbled in the darkness toward her sobs to see what was wrong.

“Are you OK?” he called out. He motioned in the darkness, trying to find the wall or the door. Suddenly her felt something soft and warm and he realized that he had grabbed Petra’s breast.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I couldn’t see you standing there.”

She fell into his arms, sobbing at this point.

“What’s wrong?” he asked “Don’t tell me you’re scared of thunder.”

He chuckled at the thought of her being afraid of the lightning, or maybe it was the pitch-black darkness of the place.

“I am,” she said, sniffling. “It reminds me of the bombing in Sokovia during the Novoty capture. I was a young girl when it happened and the bombs were all over the place.”

Clint felt bad for making fun of her and he tried to soothe her by telling her that he was there to protect her. They just stood there for minutes holding each other. Soon her sobbing subsided and Clint told her she could stay with him until the storm was over.

“You lie down on the bed and I’ll sit here in the chair,” he said as he released her. But she clasped him even tighter. “No, please don’t leave me. Please hold me till it’s over.”

Clint decided not to argue. He got on the bed and they snuggled together. The warmth of her body and the faint scent of her perfume felt intoxicating to Clint. He could see from the occasional flashes of lightning that she was wearing only panties and a bra. The lacy bra was a low-cut model that revealed a lot of her ample cleavage. He tried to get his mind off that, and soon they both drifted into a catnap.

Clint drifted in and out of consciousness. He dreamed that there were hands stroking his chest. But it was not a dream. Petra slowly reached over and grabbed Clint’s hand and placed it on her backside. She continued rubbing his chest and playing with his nipples. He was now wide awake as he felt her descending to his stomach and navel area. By now, Clint was sporting a throbbing erection, and if her hand went any further south, she was bound to collide with it. He wasn’t sure where this activity would lead, but he was enjoying every moment of it. He stroked her soft behind and slipped his hand beneath the waistband to feel her soft butt in the flesh.

She began to kiss his chin and neck softly. Her hands had moved farther down and found his penis pulsating with excitement. He moved up to unclasp the back of her bra and at that precise moment, the lights came on. The sudden brightness in the room from the hallway blinded them momentarily, but soon he could see her breasts, which had spilled out from her bra. The beautiful pink nipples had very large and dark aureoles surrounding them. She looked at his huge veined penis protruding upwards from his shorts. They both hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do next, but Petra reached up to kiss him and soon their tongues were working feverishly against each other.

They continued their deep kiss for a few minutes, and then Clint moved down to tackle the beautiful white titties. They were even more immense than he had realized, as his eyes had now adjusted. He cupped her titties in his hands as he worked his tongue over the firm buds. Her nipples had become more erect and they felt like extra-large raisins in his mouth.

Petra had a firm grip of his penis and was stroking it up and down.

“Oh, Daddy, your _пенис_ is so huge,” she said, referring to his penis in Serbian once she had gotten a good view of it in the light.

Clint knew that every woman had been either in awe or repulsed by his nine-inch penis. Some could not accommodate something that huge. Thick as a Polish sausage, the width presented even more of a problem.

Petra moved down to rub the head of it, which was oozing pre-cum, over her nipples. The texture of her nipples sent a surge through Clint’s body. She then placed the huge dong between her tits and Clint moved it up and down between the valley of her luscious jugs.

“How big are those titties?” he asked.

“I wear a 30E cup,” she said. “I was always the biggest in my class.”

“They feel so _gooood_ ,” he said, letting the word _good_ languish on his tongue.

She motioned for Clint to hover over her as she pushed the melons tighter together to give him more pleasure. She flicked her tongue as the huge rod slid between her breasts. Clint moved over her face as she began to lick his penis around the head and down the sides. Placing it in her mouth, she coated it with saliva and started sucking feverishly. Clint started pumping it in and out and Petra took it deeper and deeper each time.

Clint watched in fascination as she expertly deep-throated his member and he felt his balls up against her chin. She held it in her throat for a minute and slowly pulled it out. It glistened with saliva in the lamplight and she took the head in her mouth again. She continued her work on it and Clint leaned back to slide his hand in her panties. Her mound was covered with soft hair and he soon found her inflamed clit. He stuck a finger in her vagina, which by now was sopping wet. He eased two, then three fingers in her burning hole. She moaned with his penis in her mouth as he continued his manual stimulation.

They continued their mutual activities and finally Clint pulled out before he lost control of his actions. He kissed her lips, then breast, her navel, and the insides of both thighs before finally plunging his tongue deep into her womanhood. The hotness of it and the wetness made him more active as he nibbled her clitoris and caused her to have her first orgasm. Petra screamed out and arched her body so high that Clint lost his grip on her thighs. She repeated several words in Serbian, over and over. It was such a turn on to hear her moans of ecstasy in another language.

He got up on his knees and placed his penis at the entrance of her vagina. Moving it up and down along the slit, he coated it with her secretions and pushed it slowly in, inch by inch. Then he drew it out slowly and repeated the process several times. Petra started begging him to put it in deeper. Finally, he thrust forcefully until the entire nine inches were buried deeply in her raging inferno.

Petra grabbed Clint by his firm buttocks and helped him pick up a rhythm that had her thrashing about as he continued to plow into her. She loved Clint’s way of pressing up against her clit each time he plunged in. She leaned up as both of them watched it pull out and then back in. He pistoned in and out with such fervour that he surprised even himself. Clint pulled out and rolled her over and entered from the rear. He grabbed her large soft backside as he stroked in and out. She clenched his penis as it went in deeper and deeper. She reached under and grabbed his large testicles and caressed them.

After several minutes of doggy-style, Petra then pushed him back and told him to lie down. She straddled his thighs and slowly lowered herself on his mammoth rod, which looked thick and menacing. She moaned as he plunged deep inside her. She began to bounce up and down on him and ride him like a horse. He rubbed her buttocks and fingered her anus as she bucked violently. He eased a finger slightly and she called out in Serbian and he could tell she was having another orgasm. He rolled her over on their sides, not breaking the connection, and started to pump into her harder than he had done any woman. He built up a rhythm so furious and fast that he felt like he was almost a blur. She continued to scream out in passion and her shouts caused him to erupt. He felt the semen pulse into her and he pulled out quickly, shooting jets of cum on her backside. She quickly rolled over to take his still-hard prick into her mouth, licking the cum from the tip. By now he was staring to get soft, but she kept her tongue-lashing going. She sucked up and down on his dong like it was a lollipop.

Soon it was hard again and she started to work it down her throat again. In and out… in and out… in and out. Clint played with her tits, moulding and pinching and rolling the pliable flesh in his hands. He felt himself about to blow again and tried to pull out but she grabbed his butt and held him firmly in her throat. Clint grunted like a bear as he felt the cum spurt down her throat. She milked him dry and after a few minutes she pulled his limp penis out. Clint realized that this woman was amazing and had many talents. He was looking forward to a great relationship with his wonderful “hot” maid.


End file.
